rapture of the force
by ninja of the shadows
Summary: obi-wan and anakin fell back after a losing battle to an unknown planet. there they receive weird communications which lead them to rapture. there they follow the same journey that you do in the game just a little altered along with a few clones.
1. welcome to rapture

Anakin and obi-wan were quiet on the ride down to the planet's surface in the gunship. It was unexplored and it was unknown if it was inhabited but it must have been. since they had stopped there to run away from a battle in a nearby system they had been receiving odd communications about a place called rapture and how great it was. They were bringing along captain rex and commander cody as well as two other clones,winters and shifty. "ok sir there's no place to land but we're hovering just above the water next to some stairs leading to the source of the communications."said the pilot. "good work. we'll call when we need picked up."said obi-wan as the doors opened and the group jumped out onto the stairs. They slowly made their way up to a light house.

As the gunship slowly flew away They noticed they were on a small island surrounded by water. They had lost two cruisers in the previous battle, they hoped nothing would happen while they were here. They found a door open and walked through, the clones primed their weapons. The clones cleared the upstairs before coming back down. "everything's clear sir..want us to check down stairs before you go in?"asked shifty. Anakin shook his head. "no we'll come down two." they all headed down the stairs. As they passed through another door they were surprised by the sphere shaped device sitting in the middle off the room. There was a sign hung on the wall infront of the door they found. "what is this?"asked cody. Obi-wan took a step inside the sphere and found a small radio and a lever. "i think we just found our way into rapture." said obi-wan as the others piled into the sphere. Obi-wan then pulled the lever and the door to the sphere closed.

They were surprised as the sphere jumped for a moment then started to move down. Anakin looked to obi-wan. " you don't think..." "rapture is underwater."said obi-wan, completing anakin's sentence. Anakin nodded. They were surprised when a small screen rolled down over the window on the door. Then a projector popped out in the back and began projecting a video, a man named andrew ryan explaining how he came to build rapture. "wait a second. A human built this place?"asked cody as the screen rolled back up but the video kept playing an audio message. It was then they saw the huge city, towering over the oceans depth. They were all surprised. They all watched and listened but soon heard something coming up on the radio, some people talking about a "bathysphere" coming up and how "splicers" were showing up all around the entrance. They assumed it was what they were riding so they all got ready for a fight. Before long they were riding up a tube and came to stop in a dark room. A light flickered and revealed a man in a lab coat backing up towards them, away from something that looked like it had glowing claws. They tried to open the door but couldn`t as the creature sliced up the man, finally jabbing it`s claws into his chest and lifting him up as he cried for mercy. Finally it dropped the man and looked towards them. "looks like fresh meat." said the creature before letting out a blood curtling scream. It jumped up onto the bathysphere and started to try and claws it`s way in. obi-wan activated his lightsaber but because of the confined space anakin did not. When the creature couldn`t get in it fled.

Suddenly a light flickered over the radio and someone said, " who ever is in there, could you kindly pick up that radio."said the man. Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and picked it up. " yes what is it you need?"asked obi-wan. "oh thank god. My names atlas. I really need your help. If you could kindly step out of that bathysphere and i`ll explain the rest."said atlas as the door opened. The group stepped out with the clones turning on their lights. "i don`t like this one bit."said captain rex as he examined what had looked like a great city on the outside, was a run down city on the inside. "ok what you just encountered was a spider splicer. She still around there so if you`d kindly walk through that door way to your left and help me draw her out."said atlas. The group saw the door way and walked through. They saw a reader board with what looked like flight schedules for these bathysphere's in a metro. "just a little farther boys."said atlas. They kept walking till suddenly an alarm went off, everyone had their weapons at the ready as they saw the spider splicer. When they saw some sort of robot come down and start shooting at it they relaxed. "yeah how do you like that you dirty splicer." yelled atlas over the radio. They all made their way over the fallen pillar. "damn splicer..sealed johnny in. could you pick up something up, break down that...or do that."said atlas as he watched anakin activate his lightsaber and cut through the fallen piece of the door over the security camera. As they crouched and made their way through the doorway another splicer yelled something and a flaming couch was sent flying towards them. Both anakin and obi-wan sliced through the couch. None of them were hurt. They made their way up the stair, winters and shifty took the lead. Once up there immediately winters fired off two shots, taking down another splicer. "wow..where are you boys from...never mind that doesn`t matter. Would one of you kindly head up stairs and pick up that plasmid. Be careful, first time plasmid's a real kick." Said atlas.

The group went up the second flight of stairs and saw something called a gatherers garden. "just take the plasmids and inject it into your blood stream. stay cool though your genetic code will be rewritten."said atlas. The group looked amongst one another. Finally captain rex stepped forward. "i`ll do it." said captain rex as he took the large syringe. And pulled off his glove. The group stepped back from him. He took a moment but eventually jammed the needle into his wrist, injecting the serum into his veins. He started gasping, flexing his hands as they both started sparking. He took a step forward, staggering for a moment before falling forward after passing out. The group caught him before hearing a couple of splicers coming nearby. The two jedi dragged rex away while the clones took up defensive positions. The splicers searched the area but went away when a large stomping sound could be heard. The clones quickly hid as a little girl with a very large needle walked past them with a very large person coming behind her in some sort of suit. "holy shit...what the hell is that?"asked winters as he saw the huge drill on the huge person's right arm. "hold your position winters. As long as we don't provoke it it won't hurt us."said cody. Just like he said the girl and the person left after a while. Soon after rex woke up. "wow...that was one hell of a kick."said rex as he flexed his hands. Even with his gloves on his hands sparked. "atlas what was this thing with the drill?"asked obi-wan. "that was a big daddy. Best put away your weapons around them. They protect the little sisters. Some evil person went and turned a sweet little girl into a monster. They go around rapture collecting adam, the genetic material that keeps rapture going."said atlas as the group went back down the stairs and towards a metal door.

"ok now that you have your first plasmid and you've seen what raptures like I need to ask you a big favor. I have a wife a child stuck down in submarine down in neptunes bounty. If you can get down there in time maybe..just maybe I can see my lovely wife and child again. Could you kindly do this for me?"asked atlas. Cody meanwhile tried to reach the gunship. Obi-wan and anakin thought. Anakin meanwhile thought of what he would do if padme was in the same situation. " I say we help him."said anakin. Cody nodded. " I can`t reach the admiral and i`m not sure if that bathysphere is a two way ticket. it`d be best if we kept moving forward. Hopefully we'll find another way out."said cody. Obi-wan nodded. " ok atlas we'll help. Where should we go next?" "there should be a door in front of you. Go through there and just follow your way to fleet halls. i`ll talk you through more once you get there."said atlas.


	2. medical

"wow this place is a dump. No wonder these people went crazy."said cody. They had just watched a elevator go down in flames and finished off a man who was inside. Then one by one gone up to a level where there was a woman, caressing a pistol, talking to it as if it was her baby. They had walked over lighting in a show room to the other side, watched a man get killed by a big daddy, and now they were walking down towards more metros. There was a waterfall from the ceiling creating a river down to the floor where there were supposed to be airlocks leading the the medical pavilion and neptunes bounty. "yeah. Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our minds and bodies, babies strangled in cribs, friends butchering each other, all for adam."said atlas. The group jumped down the small distance from the stairs, past a big daddy`s corpse. "winters, shifty. Go check our exit. "said cody as him and rex went towards the medical pavilion just as they reached the entrance alarms blared and the gate to the neptunes bounty closed with a flamethrower turret popping up. Immediately shifty was caught in the flame, in surprise throwing his rifle back as he was engulfed in flames. Winters turned, grabbed shifty`s gun and ran back to the group as shifty fell to his knee`s and finally onto his belly, his body burnt to a crisp. Cody sighed. "atlas where to now?"asked obi-wan as splicers started to come down the stairs. "ah damn it ryan...ok..theres another way to neptunes bounty. Go through medical. don`t let those splicers get their hands on your weapons though. If they get that kinda technology who knows what could happen. Now go move!"said atlas and the group ran through the gateway to the medical pavilion, winters carrying shifty's gun. Rex covered their back as he killed a couple of splicers. "ya know sir, we may not like it but perhaps we should think of saving our ammo for things like the big daddies and pick up some of these projectile weapons."said shifty as they reached the airlock but it closed as did the gates to the way out. " he's right. Our lightsabers have an unlimited power supply. You meanwhile only have so many clips. Perhaps this primitive technology may work in our favor."said obi-wan as another video of andrew ryan started, asking who sent them, and telling them that rapture was not a "sunken ship for them to plunder" "ok I over road the locks go!"said atlas as the door to the airlock reopened and splicers began to pour in and tried to break the windows facing the screen. The group ran into airlock and the door closed.

They all took a deep breath and relaxed. "ok so here`s the plan.."said anakin as he reached over to the radio on obi-wan's belt and turned it off. " we help this guy and use the energy weapons on big daddies only. Otherwise pick up whatever you can for ammo and weaponry. we'll see if we can find a way to get a gunship down here to pick us up or atleast give us more troopers."said anakin. Everyone nodded and obi-wan flipped the radio back on. "ok atlas were in medical where to next?"asked obi-wan. "ok find your way to the emergency exit. There's a bathysphere that`ll take you to neptunes bounty there."said atlas. The group cautiously made their way through the medical complex till they found the switch to open the emergency exit. On the way they killed and looted a few splicers. Rex replaced his dual pistols for a revolver as did cody.

When they flipped it more alarms went off. The group prepared for another fight as they found a door leading to a tunnel full of pipes. Anakin walked through it till he found another switch and flipped it which he regretted doing after splicers poured in through another door. He found a machine gun and brought it back to winters just as splicers started coming up the stairs to the emergency exit switch. Rex quickly dispatched a few as he took careful aim with the single revolver. "damn thing has a horrible kick to it."said rex. Cody nodded. "yeah but it still as the same effect with a headshot." said cody. Meanwile winters was having a hard time with the machine gun "yeah well it`s kick is nothing like this thing. I can barely keep it going in a straight line." said winters. Soon enough all the splicers were dispatched and everyone was looting them. " now what do we have to do?"asked rex, getting annoyed with all these set backs. " damn it. Ryan handed to key over to a guy named steinman. He set up shop in the medical building. Mans a damn psycopath. You find him you`ll find the key."said atlas. " enough with these games I say..."said rex. "calm down rex. We could use our lightsabers and cut through but I think we should deal with this steinman character. He may tell us a bit more about this place."said anakin. Obi-wan nodded. "yes I agree. We need to learn all we can plus we need to search this place for ammunition so that we`re prepared for a large scale engagement if need be." they all nodded. "i`d suggest picking up any money you can find. it`ll help you buy more ammunition from the circus of values vending machines." said atlas. Cody nodded and went and again looted all the bodies this time looking for money. " got it all?"asked obi-wan. Cody nodded. " yes sir. If I read this currency right I got 65 dollars."said cody as he put the money away. Obi-wan nodded. " ok then lets move, anakin do you know where all those splicers came from?" anakin nodded. " follow me." they all followed anakin as he led them back to the room with the other switch. He shattered the glass to one side of the panel and jumped down, leading the group up a flight of stairs. Once there they walked through a gateway and saw a massive pool of blood.

As they moved on rex stopped for a moment as everything went fuzzy and he saw a lady banging on the door and screaming about steinman promising to make her pretty. "you ok rex?"asked anakin. Rex nodded. " yes sir, just a side effect to the plasmid...i think." said rex. Anakin nodded and they found another corpse,looted it for a couple bucks then came to a door. "watch your back. Remember these splicers are unpredictable. we never know when they`ll show up."said cody. once again they all nodded and obi-wan opened the door. After it opened everyone gasped. There was blood all over the wall infront of them and on the floor, in dried blood, it read "above all, do not harm steinman." the group looked all around them. "oh one quick thing I should mention. If you ever find a security bot or a turret. One blast from that electro bolt plasmid will short them right out so you can get close and hack them or destroy them easily.' said atlas. Rex nodded and gripped his left hand, making it spark. "time to see what this thing can do."said rex. Cody and obi-wan went around the left side of the wall while winters,rex and anakin went to the right.

Almost immediately anakin was confronted by a female splicer who ran up to him in an attempt to hit him with her lead pipe. In an instant he had activated his lightsaber and sliced the pipe in half before jamming his lightsaber through her skull. "why did you put your lightsaber...get down!!!"yelled rex and everyone lept behind a counter as a turret activated and started firing at them. "rex use the electro bolt to short it out then destroy it."said anakin. Rex then realized he had no idea how to use the plasmid. "sir I don`t how to fire a bolt."said rex. " just focus on your target and tried throwing the bolt like how jedi use the force."said anakin, rex nodded and stood up, quickly focusing on the turret and throwing his left hand forward. He was surprised when a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and connected to the turret. He then fired a few shots from his pistol And destroyed the turret. anakin and winters stood up. "good job rex. Rex laughed slightly. " I could get used to that." said rex as suddenly out of the crack in a wall another turret spotted them and started shooting. Rex quickly used the stun and shoot combo on the turret. Rex smiled behind his helmet. "this is getting good."

obi-wan and cody had saw the small battle anakin and rex had fought. As anakin`s group continued on obi-wan found a door encased in ice. He wondered if it would be a good idea to try to melt the ice with his lightsaber. "sir I think we should go this way."said cody as he pointed to a sign that read something a funeral home. "looks like this ryan fellow really packed everything into this city." said cody as him and obi-wan walked through the archway. They were surprised when suddenly when an explosion went off after a female splicer banged on the door. Cody immediately fired off a a few rounds into the smoke, satisfied when they heard a man yell and a thump. Cody looked to obi-wan. " this way sir."said cody. Obi-wan nodded and followed cody through the door. They looked through an office. In there they found a few containers of some sort of brown liquid. They then walked through another door where they found yet another female splicer. Cody took her out quickly, before she could even react. "hold on cody. There's a security camera right behind that furnace. i`ll go check it out."said obi-wan. Cody nodded and waited while obi-wan snuck up to the camera. He ignited his lightsaber and cut the camera in half. Cody then walked up. Obi-wan looked around the furnace and sighed, seeing a perfectly good human being laying, waiting to be cremated. " poor soul...he deserves to rest in piece."thought obi-wan as he pressed the button to cremate the man. He waited and said a sort of prayer to help guide the man as his combined with the force. When the table came back out obi-wan was surprised when in the ashes was a bottle containing what looked like another plasmid. Cody walked up and picked the container out of the ashes. He pulled the syringe from the bottle and looked at the description. "it`s called wrench lurker. It gives the user a boost of strength to give an advantage in hand to hand combat."said cody. He turned towards obi-wan. "you want it..or should we hang onto it?"asked cody. Obi-wan thought for a moment. "why don`t we hang onto it. let`s check upstairs."said obi-wan as he saw some stairs. Cody nodded and headed upstairs with obi-wan. Once upstairs cody and obi-wan found a room with a vent plating taken of and gasoline all over the floor leading through the vent. Cody looked to bi-wan before walking over to a door blocked by a desk that led into the room. "sir theres another plasmid inside. Should I go get it?"asked cody. Obi-wan nodded. Cody crawled through the vent and into the room. He saw the gathers garden tipped on it`s side venting steam. It held another container of a plasmid. Cody looked at the description. "light foes up to a thousand degrees with the snap of your fingers. Just focus and snap." cody took of his glove. "not go let rex have all the fun."said rex as he took the syringe out of it's holder and jammed the needle into his wrist, injecting the serum into his blood stream. He then groaned as he looked at his hand. He was starting to heat up and his veins slowly began to glow and his skin darken and smolder. As Cody fell back into to a chair obi-wan yelled, " CODY!!!!" and was about to crawl into the vent after him but then he heard some splicers coming up the stairs. He ignited his lightsaber and as they came up he got an idea. After turning off his lightsaber he crawled into the room and sa he watched them come up and start pounding on the glass, completely ignorant to the gasoline they were standing in. Obi-wan then ignited his lightsaber and just tapped the gasoline, immediately lighting it up into a flash of white flames from the heat of the light saber. The flames followed the gasoline like lightning. It engulfed the splicers making them all scream in pain for a moment before they all died from the intense heat. Once the gasoline stopped fueling the flames and they went out obi-wan watched for more splicers until cody woke up a few minutes later. Cody put a hand on his head and sat up slowly. " wow..that was intense."said cody as he looked at his hand. It was glowing red with his veins glowing as well. His wrist looking like his skin had 2-3rd degree burns on it yet it didn't hurt. He gripped his hand and everything went back to normal. "ok then let`s met back up with anakin."said obi-wan as he moved to crawl through the vent again.

Anakin and rex looked over the chunk of ice before them. "well I guess we should melt this and see what's behind it."said anakin as he ignited his lightsaber and jammed it into the ice. Rex pulled out his dual revolvers. Winters ha found a back pack and held shifty`s gun and the spare clips they had for the blasters, making space for the projectile rounds in their ammo pouches. Winters held the machine gun at the ready just in case something came at them. Sure enough as the steam melted a lead head splicer yelled something and fired off a shot which bounced off anakins chest pad. Rex immediately fired off a shot from each of his revolvers, which wound up dropping the splicer. The group noticed they were in the dentistry area. " this place really packs everything in."said winters as they found a room with a splicer covered in scrubs and some sort of scissors. Rex found a long barreled gun. He saw boxes of ammo so he picked it up. He pulled back the pump and a round popped out. " I see...another weapon. Well lets see just how effective it is."said rex as he opened one of his empty ammo pouches and stuck about 30 or so shells inside. He then filled the shot gun with them and looked around as just then the lights went out. Suddenly winters yelled as he was pulled away from them. Then a splicer yelled something at them as she ran up and almost slammed her lead pipe into rex`s helmet but before she could he pumped a shell into her. He laughed when she fell limply to the ground with a single shot to the gut. " ya know sir...this place may be insane, but he keeps leveling itself out."said rex as another splicer came in through the darkness. Anakin activated his lightsaber and cut the splicer in half. A moment later winters machine gun went off and a gun hot rang out. then the lights came on. They looked at the wall behind them. Winters was laying there with a splicer on top of him. Rex went and checked on him. "he's dead sir."said rex as he pulled the back pack off winters. He put winters machine gun inside it and removed all of winters ammo for it and put it in the back pack. Rex pulled the back pack straps over his shoulders and they continued searching the dentists offices.


	3. help arrives

sorry it`s so late in coming but i do not own bioshock or star wars. thank 2K and george lucas for these awesome characters

Ashoka walked onto the bridge quietly. The admiral looked at her. "any word from them?"asked ashoka. "no sir...i`m afraid something might have happened. We are lucky enough to have delta squad onboard. i`d advise sending them down after them."said the admiral. Ashoka nodded. " maybe I should go down after them?"asked ashoka "no..we can`t afford to lose you two. i`ll try and get a hold of general fisto. I believe he might be able to help. Till then I think delta squad would be best."said the admiral. Ashoka nodded. "i`ll send word to them right away."said the admiral as he walked away. Ashoka looked down at the planet below. " I hope your ok master."

delta squad was checking over their gear as they rode down. " wow I can`t believe we`re being sent in to rescue two commanders and two jedi. what`s the chances of that? I mean sure shifty and winters are good but their just standard clones." asked scroch as sev finished checking his gear. "just keep focused scorch. We don`t need you killing us all while we`re...where are we going pilot?"asked fixer as he realized he had no idea where they were going precisely. "we dropped off general kenobi and skywalker at some stairs. it`s where that message was coming from in the clearest sound quality. we`re not sure where they are now but we`re sure you`ll find them somewhere around there."said the pilot. The group nodded. " I want everyone sharp and ready for anything. If it`s enough to take down a jedi then it`s enough to take down us."said boss. "but..i thought we were trained to take out jedi. Remember?"asked scorch. The other three commando's looked up. "right...but we we`re trained to catch jedi by surprise to take them down and even then in greater numbers or with superior fire power like a tank or a fighter. So theres something down there that`s gotta be stronger or faster then a jedi."said sev. Scorch shrugged. " whatever you say. " moments later the gunship stopped and leveled out. " ok boy's good luck."said the pilot as the gunships doors opened. The commandos nodded and all jumped onto the steps.

It was dark, meaning it was night time now. There were lights leading up to to a light house. Delta squad walked up the steps and through open doors. The group looked around. Eventually they made their way to the bathysphere. "i'll bet you this is how they got to wherever they are."said scorch. Boss nodded. " come on everyone get in."said boss. Delta squad climbed in and fixer pulled the lever. "say did anyone hear what the message said exactly?"asked scorch as they watched the little film the bathysphere played. The rest of the squad shook their heads. They then all gazed out at rapture as the film ended. Thanks to obi-wan and anakin the service radio was gone. "wow...i can't believe this place. it's so far under water too."said scorch. "alright everyone get ready for anything. From the looks of it we won't be getting any spare ammo anytime soon so make every shot count, pick up any spare weapons and ammunition you can."said boss. The other commandos nodded and did a second check on their gear. The group was ready as always for a large scale invasion. They had every kinda grenade available as well as all their usual gear.

As the bathysphere came into the metro and it's door opened the group switched to night vision visors. "fixer, try to get a hold of general kenobi, find out where they are."said boss. Fixer nodded and turned on his com system as the group moved through the area. "general kenobi do you read me? This is republic commando fixer. Do you copy?"asked fixer. He got a response but it was garbled. "fixer th...general kenobi...meet us...medical...we'll be...main lobby. See...soon..." fixer shook his head. " somethings jamming the signal. All I could really make out is that their in "medical" and will meet us in the lobby." said fixer as they walked through what looked like a destroyed lobby to the metro they were just in. they found a hole surrounded by fallen pillars. "that's to small for us to fit through with all our gear."said fixer. "ok scorch I want a demo charge placed on that hole."said boss as he looked at scorch and pointed to the hole. " you got it boss."said scorch as he walked up to the hole and got out a demo charge. " this will only take a second"said scorch as he prepped the charge. A moment later scorch stepped away. " charge is prepped and ready to detonate." boss nodded and got out his detonator. He pressed the button and the charge blew up, creating a larger hole in the wall. The group then walked through and up some stairs. They noticed a metal door and went through it. "ya know I wonder if shifty and winters have made it through so far."said scorch as they made it down a flight of stairs with some sort of large corpse at the bottom. "i`d say one of them didn't." said sev as they jumped off a ledge into a small pool of water. There were bodies all over the floor...one of them with a clone like figure to it, burnt to a crisp in front of a gate where a turret was behind it. "i wonder which one it was."said scorch as he flipped the body over. "come on guys we gotta keep moving."said boss as he saw a sign for the medical pavilion. As they walked through they came up to another gate. "scorch blow the gate."said boss. Scorch nodded and primed a charge on the gate. Boss detonated the charge. After that they found an airlock. Fixer opened it and they walked through, closing the door behind them....

yo ok i`m getting alot of subscribers which i love but i only got 2 reviews. come on people if ya like the story please review i`m looking for ideas for later chapters. this is also a temp chapter so if you think it could be better or maybe have a different idea for it then i`d love to hear it.

also i know they weren`t in bioshock one whihc this is based off of but i have this alpha series big daddy and little sister character combo i`ve been thinking of adding. give me a thumbs up or down on the idea of having a little sister who`s technically at the bioshock two typical big sister age but saved by her big daddy and of course her big daddy, subject charlie, leading this little group.

again give me ideas for more chapters and tell me if i should rewrite or even scrap this chapter and give me your thoughts on the big daddy/little sister combol. i`m dieing for reviews with all these subcribers.


	4. fonatines worst nightmare

Charlie watched as Sarah ate some potatoe chip`s he bought her. At 14 years old she wasn`t able to crawl in the vents any longer, and she didn`t like associating herself with the little sisters so she didn`t really bother trying. When Charlie had heard about delta`s demise it had saddened him, then Sarah began to go rogue, growing out of the little sister mental conditioning and becoming enraged. She was then taken from him and he was left to die, told she was too old to be a little sister. Charlie soon after got wind of what they were doing to the older girls, turning them into prototype "big sisters" that forced his hand and he went after them…

"Daddy I'm done. Ready to go?" asked Sarah as she stood in front of Charlie, looking through the yellow face plate and pulling him from his trail down their recent time line. She was still convinced he was her father. Charlie nodded and stood up. "I heard some people talking earlier; maybe we could go check it out. They didn`t sound like splicers." said Sarah. She had grown to know just what was happening in rapture now and they`d spent the past year searching for a way out of the dump of a city.

Boss waited patiently in the lobby of the medical pavilion. They`d already taken down 5 splicers and were surprised at the primitive technology. "Hey boss when are they going to get here? I mean we can`t sit here all day. Either they link up with us or we go find them right? "Asked scorch as he sat down and began cleaning his rifle. Fixer nodded. "Yeah maybe they met up with something better than us, as in something that killed them? "Asked fixer. "relax boy`s, we all know Jedi are very hard to kill. Besides these splicers don't even take two shot`s. I'm pretty sure there's nothing better than them here." Said boss as he sat on the front desk.

Sarah ran down the hall way that lead to the big daddy entrance for medical pavilion. "Come on daddy, their just down here! "Yelled Sarah as she heard the voices. Her light purple dress hung loosely on her. It was more of a night gown but she made do with what they had. It was very hard to come by clothing in her size that wasn`t covered in blood or wasn`t coming off a splicer. Her blonde hair was shoulder length; her daddy was so gently with her. Even with his big, thick hands he was still able to cut her hair perfectly. It wasn`t fancy, she just hung upside down and he cut it to a certain point. She rounded a corner, sliding over some blood and rode the rail down to the lobby floor, surprised by the men in odd armor to the point she tripped and fell on her butt, revealing the fact she wore no under garments. Again it was hard to find things that weren`t in gross condition in her size so she usually opted not to wear under wear or any sort of bra.

Scorch jumped up when the girl slide down the rail and plopped onto her butt when she saw them. The squad walked over, assuming the girl was harmless. Boss helped her up. "You ok little girl? "Asked boss.

Sarah was surprised by the man`s kindness and gasped as she saw Charlie mount the railing above them and land behind one of the men in green. Unlike other big daddy`s, as an alpha series his view plates didn`t change color according to his mood towards someone so she shook her head when she saw him draw his arm back to punch the man with the green paint on his armor.

Fixer blinked as his radar showed an enemy behind him. He spun around to see the large man and immediately brought his gun to bear on him but the girl tackled him screaming.

"NO! Don`t shoot. That`s my daddy. He won`t hurt you if you don`t hurt me." said Sarah as she ran to Charlie`s side. Charlie watched the group carefully, the ports on his left hand opening as a flame lit in each. Also his drill formed on his right arm as he summoned it from his locker plasmid. "Please...don`t shoot. "Said Sarah but then an Anakin and obi-wan showed up and looked over the rail.

"YES DON`T SHOOT!" Yelled the two of them as they jumped down.

Fontaine spat out the coffee he was drinking "Christ! They have a damn big daddy with them. Damn it all to hell WHERE IS JACK!" yelled fountain as he watched all the monitors he had all over rapture. "and he`s an alpha series. This could get ugly…better accelerate my plans."said frank as he got a phone and dialed his ace in the hole`s house. It wasn`t supposed to happen for a couple years but looks like he`d need jack asap. "…have a big daddy plus that energy weaponry…"grumbled fontaine as he waited for jack to answer.

Ok people theres another chapter. Nice ending huh? Anyways that's just a little cliff hanger. Now we have commando`s, lightsabers, and a big daddy…plus a smart young gal. I want to hear your ideas for what should happen next.


	5. fontaines agony

Everyone kept a wary eye on each other as silence fell over the group after obi-wan and anakin mounted the railing above everyone else and landed between the commando's and the big daddy. Obi wan used the force the pull the commando's weapons from their hands and held them in the air while anakin turned to the big daddy and bowed, trying to be respectful.

"if you hurt her in any way he will do everything in his power to kill each and every one of us in order to protect her."said ob-wan as he set each gun in front of it's respectful wielder.

"OK this is confusing, so we DON'T shoot this guy? cause he almost knocked fixer right into the wall."said scorch as he picked up his gun.

"yes and conserve your ammunition, these people's weaponry are far older then our own. If you can, pick up one of their weapons and just use it."said Cody as him and Rex finally reached everyone.

"and you are?"asked sev before boss put his hand on his chest to gently push him back and move toward the clones.

"commander...good to see you."said boss as he shook codys hand. "you commanders are good, heard about what happened with those rookies. You did a good job leading them. And Rex..from what I understand if it hadn't of been for you noticing some speech patterns and movements in the officer that greeted you, you two would be dead right now."said boss as he shook rexs hand. "it'll be nice working with you two. I'm delta 38, they call me boss."said boss as he turned to his squad. "that's 62, our demolitions expert, also known as scorch."said boss as he pointed the the commando with the yellow paint on his armor. "that's 07, our sniper, also known as sev finally we have 40, fixer, our technician."said boss as he pointed to the respectful commando's. "they are all good men and ready for anything. Who should lead?"asked boss before him and the other two high ranked clones walked off to discuss tactics.

Meanwhile Sarah watched as obi-wan and anakin walked over to her and charlie. "so do you guy's need to know anything about rapture?"asked Sarah as she finally got up the courage to talk to them.

"yes how did all of this happen?"asked obi-wan as he watched her walk over to the ruined receptionists desk and hop up onto it. Him and anakin followed her and decided to sit on the floor.

Sarah thought for a moment. While appearing to be around 13-15 years old she still had more child like mannerisms as she kicked her feet and looked around.

"well this used to be a hospital...i guess this whole town used to be some sort of safe haven for all kinda wackos to get away from the laws, rules and regulations of the above world...but I don't know to much...i was born after all this started, my last memory of my mother is her telling me when I was really little that I was her miracle because she used to be one of those freaks daddy kill's but when she realized she was gonna be a mother she did everything she could to "get clean" and find a safe place in this messed up town to give birth and raise me. But after that it's black until a few months ago when I started to get angry, that's all I remember till daddy came and saved me one day from this place they were holding me while they did all these um...what did they call it...um...the best word I can think of is something like detox. I guess they were reversing me being a little sister for some reason but they were gonna make me something else."said Sarah as she tried to remember but she was obviously having a hard time.

Ob-wan nodded. " I see but what about all this, these splicers, the war...atlas told us a bit, about this fontaine guy and how him and Ryan were business rivals but then something happened and some sort of war broke out."said obi-wan as he watched her. The big daddy, charlie, meanwhile walked over to the circus of values vending machine near by and went about buying supplies.

"well..let me think...oh right, Ryan originally came out with plasmids to help people, then fontaine came out with his own plasmids, then they made the big daddie's to protect little sisters...um...honestly I don't know much except that eventually it came down to a final show down where fontaine supposedly died but everyone say's he isn't dead."said Sarah as charlie walked over and handed her a bag of potato chip's and a jar of fresh water. She smiled and took them, setting them beside her.

Obi-wan nodded. " thank you, that give's us some better insight into everything here."said obi-wan before the radio on his belt emitted some static before atlas's voice could be heard.

"hey where are you guy's I thought you'd have steinman dead by now and would be on your way. There's no time for a family picnic, my wife and son are waiting down in that sub."said atlas as everyone gathered together.

"we are on our way to get him now." said obi-wan as he looked to Sarah and charlie. Sarah nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

**a few more explosions and lightning bolts later...**

"...this one, too fat! This one, too skinny!"yelled steinman as charlie watched through the glass observation window with Sarah Meanwhile Cody and anakin split up the clones evenly and quietly took the two side doors.

"what! an intruder? And he is ugly...ugly...UGLY!" yelled steinman as he whipped out his Tommy machine gun. But before he could fire off a single round sev walked up behind him and grabbed his head, catching him by surprise as he snapped his neck, letting the limp body fall to the floor.

"that's one less freak."said sev as he frisked the dead doctor to find the key. He finally found it and showed it to everyone else.

Obi-wan got on the radio with "atlas" "is this the key?"asked obi-wan as he turned it over in his hand.

"yep that's what's known as a genetic key. Now would you kindly use that there key to access the emergency bathysphere?"asked atlas.

That was when everyone looked up. "we aren't all gonna fit in that thing...is there any other way?"asked scorch as he broke the moment of silence. Sarah began jumping up raising her hand like a little kid.

"oh I know! you guys look kind like daddy, maybe you could follow him underwater to um...where are you guy's going?" asked Sarah, realizing she had no clue where she was leading this group of people.

"neptunes bounty...and underwater?"asked obi-wan as he looked over to the big daddy.

"how far of a swim is it?"asked boss as he thought about the option.

"not far, it's never very far with daddy...and swim...we usually walk with daddy's heavy boots and that thingy that man gave him so I could breath underwater." said Sarah as she looked at charlie who produced an item from some unknown pocket which looked like a cross between a modern day ((by 50-70's standard)) gas mask and a Jedi re-breather unit. Charlie then put it away and turned to the commando's.

"boss you really think we're heavy enough to follow this guy?"asked scorch, not exactly wanting to die because of a re-breather failure at that depth

Boss thought for a moment. "break out the re-breather unit's, we're going swimming."said boss as he walked over to charlie, saluting for only a moment before holding his hand out to shake. "lead the way."said boss as his team started checking each others gear and helping set it up for underwater combat should it be needed.

As their group walked off Sarah staid with the Jedi and other two clones as they lead her to the bathysphere, she felt safe with them oddly, mostly because they hadn't tried to harm her in any way yet plus she subconsciously figured if they did she could just scream and her daddy would come running like always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!

fontaine cursed under his breath as he kept attempting to reach jack's house. "where the fuck is that kid?" said fontaine as he slammed his phone down for the 20th time. "if they make it to neptunes bounty with all those...thing's my trap won't work, I know it...FUCK!"yelled fontaine as he threw his cup of coffee at the wall. "plus they have an alpha series and that damned little girl...where the hell is jack!"yelled fonatine as he had a fit in his office.


End file.
